


When Will My Reflection Show, Who I Am Inside?????

by button_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crack, ITS CRACK, M/M, fucking crack of the crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/button_butts/pseuds/button_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brace yourself for love, romance, drama, death, and ninjasexparty references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will My Reflection Show, Who I Am Inside?????

**Author's Note:**

> Its crack don't yell at me.

One day in the office, it was an average normal day. All the recording was done and everyone was silently editing at their asigned desks. Geoff stretched and yawned, turning around in his chair to face everyone.  
"Alright dicks. I'm gonna head home and dick a dick with a dick dick dick dick." He sighed, transforming into godzilla and bursting out of the side of the buuilding, eating pedestrians as he walked. Gavin sighed, punching a hole straight through his monotor.   
"There goes me bloodie ride now ow am a gonna et ome?" He grumbled; his thick new zeland accent lacing his words. Michael jumped out of his seat 5 feet in the air and landed on Gavins shoulders, pinching his pinnoccio nose.   
"Don't worry Gavvy Wavvy I'll drive you home." Michael said, making Gavin scream Gavin noises in a fit of joy. Ray sighed loudly, pulling out an AK-47 and shooting people in the street through the large gaping hole that no one knew got there.  
"You were supposed to drive me home, Michael." Ray huffed, tossing a granade outside that exploded in a huge feild of flowers. Just then Joel crashed through theAchievement Hunterdoor, leaving a Joel shaped figure in the wood.  
"I'll take you home, Ray." He offered as chunks of wood stuck out from his body. Ray squealed ust like a school girl in one of those Japanese animes and leaped into Joel's arms. Meanwhile Jack and Ryan were too busy engrossed in eachothers mouths and tongue muscles to give a single fuck. Joel backflipped out of the office and high fived Kara mid flip while Kerry and Miles screamed "YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" and threw sunglasses in the air. All of them landing on everyone's faces perfectly. Spiraling Ray through the wind sheild like an AMERICAN football, Joel started up his car and drove to his fucking mansion at the speed of sound. He was about to take Ray inside when he noticed they were both 100% erect. They loved coldslaw but not THAT much.  
Ray latched onto Joel like a koala and growled in his ear. "I want your cock inside my bum hole." Joel then punted Ray through his bedroom window on the 93rd floor and used his long spider legs to climb up after him. But the time he got inside Ray was already completely nude on his bed with his 10ft boner touching the celing. Joel transformed into a warewolf and clawed off his clothes before fucking Ray in his bum hole with his 30ft cock. Dicks grow with age.   
"Oh sempai~ Sempai nyah kawaii desu I'm so close ahhhh~~!!!!" Ray squealed, sinking his nails into Joel's back and drawing gallons of blood. Joel bit and sucked on Ray's neck but he forgot he was wearwolf and accidently bit Ray's head off.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!11121!!11" Screamed Joel as he continued to fuck Ray's courpse. All of a sudden JJ the Jet plaine crashed in through the celing and started fireing missles and wearwolf Joel but they were actually a bunch of Blaines that kept looking at their reflection. Joel jumped out the window and escaped but was stopped by the army military navy police force squad and he died.  
Later that day Joel's funeral was held but not Ray's because he was Puerto Rican. Burnie cried and as his tears fell they were soaked up into the soil and somehow managed to bring Joel back to life because he bursed out of the ground in a huge fucking explosion, killing everyone and causing the apocolapse. Joel stood there along and surrounded by courpses when Ray tapped him on the back, making Joel fall on his ass in shock.   
"Ray!!/@?1??" I thught you were dead!!@1@#!!" He shouted in pure utter shock.  
"I'm part cockroach remember?" He said flaunting his cockroach wings an bug legs.  
"Oh yeah. lol." The two then flew off into the sunset together where they ended up dying of toxic wase.  
The end.


End file.
